jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ayana Hirose
) Dark Brown (Anime) |eyes = Light Purple ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed Mother Koichi Hirose (Brother) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Hana Takeda (Anime) |voiceactor = Maureen Price |liveactor = }} is a minor character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. She is a third-year student at an all-girls high school. Ayana is the older sister of Koichi Hirose and the daughter of and Mrs. Hirose. Appearance Ayana has long dark shoulder length hair with outward curled bangs and thin eyebrows. Tamami Kobayashi considers her cute. Her initial outfit consists of a tank top along with a belt, skirt, and slippers. When seen later on the phone with her friend, Ayana has her hair tied into a ponytail and wears a tank top with pants. While out with her mother, Ayana wears a collarless buttoned blouse, skirt, and high heels. Personality Ayana cares a lot for her brother and calls him Ko-chan like her mother does. She is courteous and friendly, as she tends to ask Koichi if he needs anything, serves Tamami tea, and is seen smiling when meeting Koichi's friends. She can also be playful, as she teases Koichi for walking around in his underwear. Ayana appears to be timid according to Tamami, who states that she nervously apologized to him repeatedly after he made her spill tea on him and acted like it burned. History Diamond is Unbreakable Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Ayana's mother is greeted by Tamami, who makes up a story about how he kindly found the 7,000 yen that Koichi dropped and wanted to bring it back to him. Before Koichi comes home, Ayana serves Tamami a cup of tea. However, Tamami gives Ayana a little nudge which makes her spill the tea on his hand. He overreacts like it burns and Ayana repeatedly apologizes. Her guilt causes The Lock to appear on her chest. After Koichi returns home and The Lock appears on his mom's chest as well, Ayana enters the room and asks Koichi if something's wrong. He then sees that she has The Lock as well, and Tamami mocks her, while also fantasizing about how cute she is and what he would like to do with her. Ayana and her mom are pushed out of the room while Koichi confronts Tamami.Chapter 287: Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 4 After a loud scream from Tamami, she runs back into the room with her mom to find Tamami bleeding with the knife in Koichi's hand. Unaware that Tamami had actually cut himself in order to frame Koichi, The Lock on Ayana and Mrs. Hirose's chests multiply in size due to their guilt. Ayana cannot bear the heaviness of The Lock and falls to the floor. After Koichi gets his mom to believe in him, Tamami surrenders and removes The Lock from Ayana as well.Chapter 288: Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 5 Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Ayana is on the phone with her friend when she notices Koichi run out of the washroom in a panic with only his boxers on. She asks him if he needs anything or wants to use the phone, but Koichi says he forgot what he needed. Ayana calls him weird and giggles to her friend that her little brother was just walking around in his underwear.Chapter 321: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House, Part 4 Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Ayana and her mother are out shopping when they stumble upon Koichi and Rohan. When her mom requests to come with them to Kameyu Department Store, Ayana goes along with them. Ayana's presence along with her mother's makes Yukako believe that luck is not on her side, as she wanted to be alone with Koichi.Chapter 351: Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella, Part 4 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Hirose Family Photo.png|Hirose Family Photo Ayana Hirose.png|Ayana's first appearance Ayana nervous.png|Ayana sad and nervous from her guilt KoichiProtectsMomandSis.png|Koichi pushes his mom and sister out of the room AyanaShock.png|Ayana shocked at Koichi holding a knife Ayana and Mom's Extreme Guilt.png|The Lock multiplies in size AyanaFaint.png|Ayana falls from the weight of The Lock AyanaPhoneManga.png|Ayana on the phone with her friend Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong manga.png|Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong Giggling about Koichi being in underwear manga.png|Ayana giggles about Koichi being in his underwear AyanaAndMomShopping.png|Mrs. Hirose and her daughter shopping HiroseMom Compliments Rohan.png|Ayana's mother praising Rohan Hirose Family Shopping with Friends.png|Yukako annoyed that Koichi's mother and Ayana showed up KoichiMomShizuka.png|Surprised about Shizuka Joestar turning invisible |-| Anime= Hirose Family AV.png|Hirose Family Photo Ayana first appearance anime.png|Ayana's first appearance Ayana sad.png|Ayana sad from her guilt Koichi protects mom and sis anime.png|Koichi pushes Ayana and their mom out of the room Ayana and Mom Shocked.png|Ayana and her mom shocked at Koichi holding a knife The Lock's power on Hiroses.png|The Lock multiplies in size Ayana falls from the guilt.png|Ayana falls from the weight of The Lock Ayana freed anime.png|Ayana freed from The Lock Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong.png|Ayana on the phone with her friend Ayana on the phone.png|Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong Giggling about Koichi being in underwear.png|Ayana giggles about Koichi being in his underwear Ep 20 Koichi Mom Shopping.png|Ayana and her mother shopping Ayana and Mom meet Rohan.png|Ayana surprised to meet Rohan Ayana and mom with Koichi's friends.png|Ayana happy with Koichi's friends Yukako mad about Ayana and mom.png|Yukako frustrated that Ayana and her mom showed up References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hirose Family Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4